


Dressing Room

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Victoria's Secret Fashion Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick are trying things on before the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Victoria's Secret fashion Show they did, which I have watched about 76890 times and was directly responsible for me becoming a rabid FOB fan. And the models were pretty, too. :)

"I like the pants."

Patrick turned away from the mirror as he adjusted the studded leather bracelets he was wearing. "At least I'm wearing pants," he replied tartly, looking Pete over. The bassist had on a black kilt that came to his knees with a red and black t-shirt on over it. It should have looked ridiculous, but didn't.

Pete stick his tongue out at him. "I'll have you know that Alessandra thought I looked hot."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Meagan better not catch Alessandra sniffing around you or she's going to have your balls for breakfast," he warned.

"What about you?" Pete asked, turning in the mirror. "Do you like it?"

Patrick looked again. "It's very rock star," he said as he felt his cock twitch in his pants. "Especially the belt." Pete had on a chain and leather studded belt that only drew attention to his slender hips. It was easily one of the more sexier outfits he had ever seen Pete wear, and that included his tuxedo.

"That doesn't answer my question." Pete came closer, his eyes bright. "Do you like it?"

Patrick swallowed hard. "Yeah," he finally said. "Yeah, I do. A lot."

"Really?" When Patrick nodded, Pete slid his arms around his lover's waist and planted his hands squarely on his plaid ass. "Maybe I should take it home? Wear it around the house?"

Patrick slid his arms around Pete's waist. "You wouldn't have it on for long," he warned.

"I'm having the same issue with the pants your wearing," Pete said truthfully. He gave Patrick a playful squeeze. "I love the way your ass looks in them. Who ever knew that plaid was sexy?"

Patrick's cheeks turned bright red. "Stop," he protested, ducking his head. 

"Never." Leaning close, Pete nuzzled his neck. "Can I show you?"

"Joe and Andy are outside," Patrick protested even as he clutched Pete close. "And our escort will be here in a few minutes. We don't have time."

"We don't have time for what I really want to do," Pete corrected as he bit Patrick's earlobe, grinning when the singer moaned in response. "That's gonna have to wait until we get back to the hotel. But I can do something...if it's okay?"

Against his better judgement, Patrick nodded. "Anything," he said recklessly, leaning against the wall for support. "Anything...just please...you have to make it quick."

"Oh, it definitely will be," Pete promised, dropping to his knees. Undoing Patrick's pants, he reached inside and pulled out his hard cock. "You look so good like this. They should be showing you like this on TV instead of all the half naked girls."

Patrick let out a breathless chuckle. "Not a chance." He groaned as Pete slowly slid his mouth over his cock. "Oh, God...Pete..."

 _So good,_ Pete thought as he sucked, leaving no spot untouched. he ran his hands up Patrick's white booted calves, clutching him close as his head bobbed back and forth. _You taste so good...so sweet._ He never got enough of tasting Patrick like this. It only made him love the singer even more. 

"Pete." Patrick warned, his fingers digging into the bassist's broad shoulders. "Can't...gonna come..." With an inarticulate cry, he spilled everything he had down Pete's eager throat.

Swallowing everything down, Pete licked him clean before tucking him back into his pants. he stood up, grinning as he gave Patrick a tongue tangling kiss. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Patrick breathed, putting his head on Pete's shoulder. "God, you're amazing." He looked up, his eyes shining. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared a kiss.

Just then there was a loud banging on the dressing room door. "Guys, our escort is here!" Joe called.

They quickly straightened their clothes. "Ready?" Pete asked as he took one last look in the mirror. He picked up Patrick's hat and set it on his head.

"Ready." He stopped Pete before he opened the door. "One thing? Keep the kilt on when we go back to the hotel tonight." He suddenly grinned as he reached under it and squeezed. "I want to fuck you while you're wearing it."

Pete felt his heart skip a beat in response. "Anything you want." He gave Patrick a hard kiss. "Let's do this."


End file.
